Omega Weapon (Final Fantasy VI)
Summary The Omega Weapon is a boss that appears in the Dragons' Den after the Kaiser Dragon has been defeated. It serves as arguably the hardest boss in the game, challenging the player one final time after defeating Kefka Palazzo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Omega Weapon Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Holy Manipulation (Can cast Level ? Holy and Heartless Angel), Can summon meteors, Illusion Creation (Can cast Level 3 Confuse), Earth Manipulation (Can cast Quake and Magnitude 8), Fire Manipulation (Can cast Flare Star, Level 4 Flare, and southern cross), Death Manipulation (Can cast level 5 Death), Air Manipulation (Can cast Aero and Tornado), Water Manipulation (Can cast Tsunami), Sound Manipulation (Can cast Dischord), Freezing, Power Nullification (Can cast Vengeance), Energy Projection (Can cast Atomic Rays, Wave Cannon, Blaster, Grand Delta, and Forsaken), Explosion Manipulation (Can cast Launcher and Missile), Ice Manipulation (Can cast Absolute Zero), Petrification (Can cast Delta Blast), Gravity Manipulation (Can cast Gravity Bomb), Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can cast Mind Blast), Resurrection (Can revive itself twice before being permanently killed) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Should be more powerful than Kaiser Dragon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Well above Kefka's during the battle of Thamasa, should be above Kaiser Dragon.) Lifting Strength: At least Class P+, likely higher (Superior to Master Duncan) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Planet Class (should be superior to Kaiser Dragon) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Comparable to the party) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended Melee Range, thousands of kilometers with magic via power-scaling Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Level ? Holy:' Generates a burst of holy energy to deal heavy magical damage and is especially effective against those aligned with darkness and evil. *'Meteor:' Blasts the target with the energy of an ancient spell lost to time, dealing incredible non-elemental damage and ignoring all resistances. *'Level 3 Confuse:' Causes random targets to become delirious and act irrationally. *'Flare Star:' Casts a much more violent and powerful form of Flare, which blasts foes with a burst of energy caused by a spontaneous nuclear reaction. *'Quake:' Creates a major earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Level 5 Death:' Omega instantly kills several random targets *'Tornado:' Evokes scourging winds that reduce the vitality friend and foe alike to critical levels. *'Aero:' Creates a crushing gravitational vortex of wind around enemies. *'Level 4 Flare:' A very powerful spell that destroys foes with explosive energy. *'Tsunami:' Raises all the seas into the air, bringing them crashing down as a catastrophic tidal wave to crush and drown its foes, dealing massive water-elemental damage. *'Southern Cross:' Uses the power of the stars to damage all enemies. *'Dischord:' Unleashes sound waves of a special frequency that halve an enemy's level. *'Freezing Dust:' Sprays dust which freezes the enemy. *'Vengeance:' Removes Invisibility, Passive Regeneration, Speed Boosts, Durability Boosts, Force Fields, and Passive Resurrection from all targets. *'Atomic Rays:' Fires a stream of heated nuclear energy at the enemy. *'Absolute Zero:' Freezes the opponent with the coldest possible temperature. *'Delta Attack:' Fires a triangular energy attack which petrifies one opponent. *'Wave Cannon:' Fires particle beam that leaves only dust in its wake. *'Gravity Bomb:' Launches a focused bomb on an opponent that manipulates their gravity to 2g and then lowers their health and stamina by half. *'Magnitude 8:' Creates a high magnitude earthquake. *'Blaster:' Attacks by releasing luminous energy, which instantly kills its targets. *'Launcher:' Fires eight magic missiles at random targets, inflicting damage equal to half their health with each hit. *'Missile:' Launches a missile which quarters the target's health. *'Heartless Angel:' Unleashes a burst of energy that leaves its opponents on their last legs regardless of their remaining vitality, allowing them to be felled with a single additional blow regardless of their durability. *'Grand Delta:' Creates a triangular energy field that deals massive damage to all enemies. *'Mind Blast:' Disrupt the psyche, destroying the rational mind. This inflicts Inflicts Blind, Zombie, Poison, Imp, Petrify, Doom, Silence, Berserk, Confuse, Sap, Sleep, Slow, or Stop on four random opponents. *'Forsaken:' Disrupts the region around him and summons a mass of energy which acts as a powerful, non-elemental magic attack with large AoE that cannot be blocked and is even more powerful than Ultima. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Weapons Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Square Enix Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5